Wittelsbach dari Timur
by Kenzeira
Summary: Drama pencurian tersaji di hadapan dengan Wittelsbach sebagai umpan. Hercule Poirot dan Kapten Hastings menyelesaikan perkara itu dengan baik sekali. [Untuk #FestivalFandomBarat]


Poirot menepuk-nepuk sakunya. "Aku menerima cek dari Mr. Opalsen. Jadi, bagaimana, Teman? Akhir pekan ini tidak berjalan sesuai dengan rencana kita. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali kemari lagi akhir pekan yang akan datang, tapi kali ini aku yang traktir?" [Poirot Melacak: hal. 188]

* * *

 **Ringkasan:** Drama pencurian tersaji di hadapan dengan Wittelsbach sebagai umpan. Hercule Poirot dan Kapten Hastings menyelesaikan perkara itu dengan baik sekali.

 **Disclaimer: Agatha Christie** and **Hercule** **Poirot** are registered trademarks of **Agatha Christie Limited** in the UK and/or elsewhere

* * *

 _Didedikasikan untuk_ _ **Festival Fandom Barat**_ _yang digagas oleh_ _ **gyucchi**_ _-san di_ _ **FFnW**_

* * *

 **WITTELSBACH DARI TIMUR**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jam sepuluh malam di kawasan Brighton yang terkenal dengan hotel-hotel mewah dan apartemen mahal, Hercule Poirot melangkah menuruni tangga Hotel Grand Metropolitan. Agaknya detektif mungil berkumis khas itu terlalu banyak tidur. Kapten Hastings lenyap entah ke mana.

" _Bagaimanapun aku membutuhkan uangnya minggu depan_!" suara itu mendesak.

Seperti biasa—telinga Poirot yang awas dan tajam mendengarkan dengan seksama. Namun suara itu tidak muncul lagi. Poirot melangkah menuju lantai bawah dan menemukan Kapten Hastings tengah berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Oh, Poirot!" seru sahabat kecilnya itu.

Poirot menghampiri dengan enggan. Dia lupa tidak memakai topi Homburg-nya dan itu menurunkan kepercayaan dirinya sedikit. Poirot mengusap-ngusap ujung kumis.

"Ingatkah kau pada ceritaku tentang seorang teman yang gemar berlayar ke berbagai negara?" katanya bersemangat.

"Ya, teman yang katamu senang membuang ludah ke laut itu."

Kapten Hastings agak kaget. Dia menggaruk dagunya tanpa sadar. "Perkenalkan," katanya dengan semangat yang hilang. "ini teman yang kuceritakan itu, Sir Arthur Poyton."

"Oh!"

Sir Arthur Poyton menyalami Poirot dengan ramah. Lord Poyton kira-kira berusia lima puluh tahun. Ada beberapa helai uban yang tampak di bagian depan rambutnya. Giginya putih bersih dan pakaiannya terlihat mahal dan tentu saja terawat. Poirot menyukai pria seperti Lord Poyton yang memperhatikan penamilan dan kebersihan di atas segalanya.

"Seperti yang saya bicarakan sebelum ini," kata Lord Poyton sopan. "Istri saya sangat tertarik pada batu alam yang indah—yang mahal sekali. Dia mengoleksi beberapa berlian yang saya dapat dari hasil berlayar dari negara ke negara di dunia. Dia sangat bahagia apabila saya membawa oleh-oleh berlian."

" _Mon dieu_! Itu oleh-oleh yang menakjubkan."

Kapten Hastings membenarkan. "Saya dengar baru-baru ini Anda berlayar ke Myanmar, eh?"

"Ya, ya," jawabnya antusias. "Orang-orang Timur sangat ramah, mereka baik sekali dan memiliki sopan santun yang tinggi. Saya senang berlayar ke Timur. Minggu depan saya akan kembali berlayar, kali ini saya ingin pergi ke Thailand. Barangkali Messiers ingin ikut bersama saya?"

"Sayang sekali, saya sangat membenci laut."

Kapten Hastings tertawa sopan. Katanya, "Poirot mabuk laut, dia tidak bisa bertahan mengapung di lautan selama lebih dari tiga jam."

Tampaknya sahabat kecil Poirot itu senang melihat Poirot terlihat konyol dengan cerita mabuk lautnya.

"Ya," kata Poirot menimpali. "Bahkan seorang Mahadetektif pun memiliki kelemahan."

"Saya banyak mendengar tentang Anda, Monsieur Poirot, dari orang biasa sampai Perdana Menteri memuji kecerdasan Anda. Sepertinya hidup Anda setiap hari dipenuhi drama—drama yang menakjubkan dan hebat! Saya dengar Anda membongkar perampokan permata di hotel ini beberapa pekan lalu. Betapa kebetulan yang tak terduga bisa bertemu Anda di sini."

"Wah! Apakah motif Anda menginap di Hotel Grand Metropolitan ini adalah melihat saya beraksi?"

Lord Poyton tersenyum. "Kalau diberi kesempatan, mungkin?"

"Sayang sekali," katanya. "Saya dan Kapten Hastings kembali ke hotel ini untuk bersantai. Saat itu kami juga berniat bersantai—seandainya saja tidak ada kasus pencurian permata milik Mrs. Opalsen. Saya terpaksa menggunakan sel-sel kelabu saya untuk menangkap si perampok dan itu membuat kami tidak bisa bersantai."

"Sayang sekali."

Kapten Hastings menepuk pundak Lord Poyton pelan. "Bukankah kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada waktu?"

Saat itulah Lady Poyton—Anne Marrie Poyton—datang dengan anggun. Di belakangnya terdapat satu orang perempuan muda dan pria berbadan tegap bertuksedo hitam. Lady Poyton menyalami Poirot dengan semangat, matanya berkilat senang.

"Saya sudah banyak mendengar tentang kehebatan Anda, Monsieur Poirot."

Dada Poirot semakin membusung tinggi. Dia senang dikenal banyak orang dan dihormati berkat kecerdasannya yang luar biasa itu. Kapten Hastings agak kurang senang melihat sahabatnya yang gemar menyombongkan diri di depan siapapun.

"Bisa Anda lihat sendiri," kata Lord Poyton, tangannya menyentuh leher. "Istri saya senang mengoleksi berlian. Sekarang, salah satu berlian yang dipakainya adalah berlian paling mahal yang saya dapat dari Myanmar."

Lady Poyton menunjukkan berliannya yang biru dan berkilauan menghiasi leher. "Ini adalah hadiah dari Artie yang paling saya suka."

Sir Arthur Poyton tersenyum bangga. Kapten Hastings menyadari kegemaran tiga orang di hadapannya: gemar menyombongkan diri. Poirot memperhatikan berlian yang terpasang cantik di leher wanita itu.

"Wittelsbach!" kata Poirot tepat sasaran.

"Bagaimana bisa Anda mengetahuinya?" Lord Poyton terkejut luar biasa.

Poirot mengusap ujung kumisnya lagi. "Saya juga senang mengoleksi batu permata. Saya sering diberi permata atas apa yang saya kerjakan. Anda tentu mengerti maksud saya, bukan?"

"Wah! Sungguh, Anda luar biasa sekali, Monsieur Poirot!"

Lady Poyton menimpali. "Kami senang menyebutnya Wittelsbach dari Timur karena Artie mendapatkannya di Myanmar. Anda pasti tahu Wittelsbach berasal dari Austria."

Mereka lalu bercakap-cakap mengenai batu alam dan sebagainya. Lord Poyton sudah mengasuransikan berlian itu sebanyak 60.000 _pound_. Kapten Hastings tidak banyak bicara. Dia memilih menyesap koktail yang disodorkan pelayan hotel. Perempuan muda berpenampilan kurus dan bermata kucing berdiri dengan gelisah di belakang Lady Poyton. Kapten Hastings memperhatikan gerak-gerik perempuan itu. Ia lalu berdeham.

"Anu, eh, Lady…?"

Perempuan itu terkejut. Lady Poyton segera menarik lengan kurus perempuan itu agar berdiri sejajar dengannya.

"Ini sepupu saya dari jauh," katanya. "Dia sedang berlibur bersama kekasihnya—seperti yang Anda lihat. Kami berlibur bersama-sama."

"Saya Emie," kata si perempuan muda dengan suara lembut.

Pria dengan tuksedo hitam menyalami Poirot. "Nikolai Kirskov."

Agaknya perkenalan mereka terlambat dan terkesan canggung. Poirot menilik pasangan muda itu. Mereka tidak terlihat seperti sedang berlibur—orang yang berlibur harus rileks dan senang, tapi wajah mereka tampak sedikit tegang. Pria bernama Nikolai tersebut berusaha tenang sebisa mungkin tapi Poirot selalu tahu apa yang tidak diketahui orang awam.

"Saya terkejut Anda berhubungan dengan orang Rusia, Mademoiselle," kata Poirot.

Emie tampak kikuk. "Eh, ya, Perang Dunia sudah berakhir, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. _Bukankah begitu_ , _Niko_?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

Hercule Poirot permisi untuk mengambil topi Homburg-nya. Dan saat detektif nyentrik itu kembali, keadaan di lantai dasar terlihat kacau. Anne Marrie Poyton menangis tersendu di dada Sir Arthur. Emie berdiri dengan pandangan nanar. Nikolai bingung. Kapten Hastings tidak banyak berekspresi.

"Wittelsbach itu … Wittelsbach itu dicuri!" isak Lady Poyton.

 **.**

 **.**

Anne Marrie Poyton menceritakan kejadiannya saat dia sudah tenang. Mereka duduk di kursi yang mengelilingi meja bundar tempat orang-orang yang menginap di Hotel Grand Metropolitan biasa makan malam.

Poirot meminta pihak hotel untuk tidak menghubungi polisi. Dengan gaya sombong seperti biasa, dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai si Mahadetektif yang akan menangkap si pencuri Wittelsbach kurang dari satu jam. Pihak hotel memilih untuk mempercayakan masalah ini sepenuhnya pada Poirot karena mereka tahu betapa luar biasanya detekif bertubuh kecil dari Belgia itu.

"Lampu tiba-tiba padam, seseorang menarik kalung saya dari belakang. Anda lihat sendiri, Monsieur Poirot, leher saya memerah. Dan ketika orang itu berhasil menarik paksa kalung saya hingga putus, lampu tiba-tiba menyala dan simsalabim si pencuri hilang!"

"Bagaimana persisnya posisi Anda, Madame?"

Lady Poyton berdiri, memposisikan diri seperti sesaat sebelum lampu mendadak padam. Di belakangnya berdiri Emie dan Nikolai, di samping kiri Lady Poyton berdiri Lord Poyton dan si samping Lord Poyton berdiri Kapten Hastings. Lady Poyton memandang Emie dan Nikolai dengan pandangan menuduh.

Poirot mengerti dan meminta pelayan laki-laki memeriksa Nikolai sementara Emie diperiksa oleh pelayan perempuan. Mereka pergi selama sepuluh menit dan kembali dengan satu gelengan di kepala.

"Tidak ada barang mencurigakan pada pakaian dan tubuh mereka, Sir. Saya bahkan menjamin hingga ke telapak kaus kaki mereka," kata pelayan laki-laki. Kedua pelayan itu menyingkir.

Emie semakin terlihat gelisah.

"Ini benar-benar ajaib!" seru Lord Poyton.

Hercule Poirot termenung selama lima menit. Dia lalu bicara dengan nada penuh semangat.

"Apa yang akan Anda sekalian katakan seandainya saya berkata bahwa Lord Poyton-lah yang mengambil kalung Lady Poyton?"

Semua orang yang berkumpul di meja bundar menahan napas—termasuk Sir Arthur yang dituduh secara terang-terangan oleh Poirot.

"Bagaimana bisa?" katanya mendesak.

Poirot mengemukakan teorinya. " _Ѐvidemment_! Anda berkata pertama kali bahwa Anda ingin melihat saya beraksi. Jadi, Anda membuat drama pencurian atas berlian yang dikenakan oleh istri Anda untuk menguji kecerdasan saya."

Kapten Hastings menyela. "Apa maksudmu, Poirot? Aku dan Sir Arthur bahkan baru bertemu malam ini—dan tentu saja, Sir Arthur baru mengetahui keberadaanmu setelah bertemu denganku. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatur lampu yang mati itu?"

Poirot tersenyum. "Kau selalu memperhatikan segala sesuatu dengan benar dan baik sekali, _mon ami_."

Lady Poyton memandang penuh tanya.

"Tapi," kata Poirot. "Bagaimana seandainya Lord Poyton sudah mengetahui keberadaanku di hotel ini sebelum bertemu denganmu, _mon ami_? Dia bisa menyusun sebuah rencana sederhana. Lampu dimatikan dan tangannya menyusup ke belakang leher istrinya. Dia menarik paksa kalung itu hingga putus dan segera mengantongi kalung tersebut sebelum lampu kembali menyala. Kasus ini sangat sederhana—terlalu sederhana. Setelah menyusun drama pencurian itu, dia berpura-pura bertemu denganmu untuk memancingku keluar."

"Itu tidak masuk akal, kan?" kata Sir Arthur. "Kami baru sampai di Hotel Grand Metropolitan sore tadi sebelum jam makan malam. Menginap di hotel ini pun sebenarnya sangat mendadak. Anne ingin berlibur—seperti itulah dia, dan mengajak serta sepupunya. Yang menentukan di mana kita akan bermalam juga bukan saya, melainkan istri saya sendiri."

Lady Poyton mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Begitulah!" seru Poirot semakin bersemangat. "Karena kasus yang terlalu sederhana itulah yang membuat saya meragukan kebenarannya. Lalu, jika bukan Lord Poyton, siapa pelakunya? Sementara Emie dan Nikolai yang berdiri di belakang Lady Poyton terbukti tidak mengantongi berlian itu."

Hening beberapa saat.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika tuduhan Lady Poyton benar? Salah satu dari Emie dan Nikolai adalah pelakunya—atau bahkan bisa jadi, kedua-duanya."

Emie terlihat panik. "Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu, Sir!"

Poirot membenarkan letak topi Homburg-nya. "Ya, Anda mungkin mustahil melakukan itu, Mademoiselle. Tapi bagaimana dengan kekasih Anda?"

Nikolai berwajah tegang.

"Nikolai Kirskov adalah seorang pria—kekuatan tangannya bisa memutuskan rantai kalung Lady Poyton."

"Kalung itu terbukti tidak ada padaku!" Nikolai menyela. Wajahnya memerah dan semakin tegang.

"Ya, saat ini memang tidak pada Anda. Tapi, saat lampu masih padam dan Anda berhasil menyabet kalung Wittelsbach itu, Anda cepat-cepat menyerahkan kalung tersebut pada seseorang yang berada di ruangan ini—seseorang yang identitasnya masih misterius. Orang yang bersekongkol dengan Anda tersebut segera pergi dari ruangan ini dengan lancar tanpa gerak-gerik mencurigakan."

"Tapi siapa? Siapa orang misterius itu?!" desak Nikolai tak sabaran.

"Pelayan laki-laki yang barusan memeriksa Anda."

Emie menegang, di wajah perempuan muda itu terpancar tatapan tidak percaya. Pelayan laki-laki yang beberapa saat lalu memeriksa Nikolai dipanggil kembali bersama pelayan perempuan. Kedua pelayan itu tampak bingung.

"Saya sudah bekerja di sini selama dua tahun, saya dipercaya sebagai kepala pelayan. Bagaimana bisa saya bersekongkol dengan pria yang bahkan tidak berasal dari Inggris? Maksud saya, Anda tentu mengerti, Sir, dia orang Rusia," jelas pelayan laki-laki.

"Ya, Mr. Newt sudah bekerja di sini selama dua tahun, saya saksi di sini. Anda bisa memanggil saksi yang lain jika itu perlu," kata pelayan perempuan.

Poirot menepuk-nepuk kantung mantel coklatnya. "Mr. Newt?"

Pelayan laki-laki mengangguk.

"Mr. Newt, dari mana Anda tahu orang yang Anda periksa berasal dari Rusia?"

Mr. Newt menjawab dengan lancar. "Sudah saya katakan, saya kepala pelayan di sini. Saya mengetahui daftar tamu dan saya yang mengantarkan Miss Emie dan Monsieur Nikolai ke kamar mereka di lantai tiga. Kalau tidak salah dengan nomor pintu 225."

Poirot menepuk-nepuk kantung mantelnya lagi. Wajahnya semakin bersemangat. " _Eh_ _bien_ , alasan Anda sangat masuk akal dan bisa diterima."

Kapten Hastings tampak tak sabar. "Lalu siapa pelakunya?"

"Bagaimana denganmu, _mon ami_? Apakah kau punya alibi yang kuat?"

Kapten Hastings terperangah. "Apa maksudmu? Kau mencurigaiku? Kau tentu tahu selama ini aku selalu bersamamu, aku selalu membantumu menyelesaikan setiap perkara semampuku dan sekarang … sekarang kau menuduhku mencuri Wittelsbach itu?"

Poirot tersenyum misterius. "Jangan marah, sahabatku. Cukup beri aku alasan bahwa kau tidak melakukan drama pencurian ini—atau kau ingin pelayan memeriksamu juga?"

Terlihat sekali wajah Kapten Hastings yang memerah karena marah. "Aku tetap berdiri di tempat seharusnya. Kau bisa tanyakan kebenaran itu pada Lord Poyton."

Lord Poyton membenarkan. "Lampu memang mendadak mati, tapi aku masih bisa melihat bayangan tubuh Kapten Hastings yang berdiri di sampingku. Dia bahkan mencengkram lengan kemejaku dan berkata dengan panik mengenai apa yang terjadi."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bayangan di belakang Lady Poyton?"

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak memperhatikan."

Poirot memandang Emie dan Nikolai.

"Jujur saja, aku juga demikian," ujar Emie dengan suara lembutnya. "Aku terlalu panik karena lampu tiba-tiba mati."

Nikolai mengangguk menyetujui.

Poirot memainkan ujung kumisnya. "Jadi, siapakah pelaku yang sebenarnya?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Ataukah justru orang luar yang tidak ikut berkumpul dengan kalian?" kata Poirot menggantung. "—orang luar yang kebetulan mendengar pembicaraan kita mengenai betapa mahalnya Wittelsbach yang dikenakan Lady Poyton."

Anne Marrie Poyton menutup mulutnya. "Oh! Astaga!"

Poirot berkata dengan wajah murung. "Dengan begitu, kasus ini tidak bisa selesai dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Kita harus menggeledah setiap orang yang menginap di hotel ini—betapa tidak efisien!"

Sir Arthur Poyton mengangguk sekilas.

Hercule Poirot tersenyum cerah. Ia meraih sesuatu dalam mantel coklatnya. Berlian berwarna biru safir yang indah dan cantik itu ada di sana. Poirot menunjukkannya pada Lady Poyton dan semua orang yang berkumpul di meja bundar.

"Ini adalah permainan yang menyenangkan, bukan?" katanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jelaskan semuanya padaku, Poirot!"

Kapten Hastings memaksa Poirot menjelaskan semuanya setelah mereka berada di kamar. Hastings tampak tidak main-main.

"Berani sekali kau menyusun sebuah drama pencurian. Demi Tuhan, kau sendiri yang menyusunnya! Aku tidak akan pernah berani menampakkan wajahku di depan Sir Arthur lagi."

"Tenanglah, _mon ami_ , tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sudah mempermainkan keluarga Poyton, bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengkhawatirkan apapun?!"

Poirot melepaskan topi Homburg-nya. Dia berjalan ke jendela, memandang Brighton yang tak pernah sepi. "Seperti biasa, kau selalu melewatkan sesuatu, Hastings! Kau seharusnya bisa merasakan keanehan pada pasangan Emie dan Nikolai itu."

Kapten Hastings memandang tak mengerti. Poirot tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, aku mengerti, tidak semua orang memiliki kecerdasan seperti aku," katanya sombong.

"Jangan bertele-tele."

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Lord Poyton sebelum kau. Dia sendiri yang datang ke kamarku pukul sembilan malam. Dia meminta bantuanku. Lord Poyton adalah pria yang cerdas dan berinsting hewan seperti kau, _mon ami_. Dia mencurigai sepupu Lady Poyton. Dia tak ingin membuat istrinya kecewa dengan mengatakan secara terang-terangan bahwa dia melihat sendiri ketika Emie menyelinap masuk ke kamar istrinya dan membuka-buka laci—Lord Poyton adalah pria yang pengertian."

"Dia tahu ada yang salah dengan kekasih Emie. Orang Rusia terkenal dengan sifat penguasa mereka yang diktator. Lord Poyton pernah satu kali memergoki Nikolai sedang memaksa Emie melakukan sesuatu. Emie adalah perempuan muda yang polos—dan bodoh, karena dia sangat mencintai Nikolai, jadi dia akan melakukan apapun yang diminta pria Rusia itu. Dan salah satunya adalah mencuri Wittelsbach!"

Kapten Hastings menyela. "Tapi mereka tidak mencurinya."

"Apakah Lord Poyton akan membiarkan mereka mencurinya? Tidak—tentu tidak, sahabatku. Sebelum kalung berlian itu dicuri oleh mereka, maka, aku harus terlebih dulu mencurinya! Aku sengaja meninggalkan topi Homburg-ku di kamar. Lord Poyton sengaja mengangkat topik pembicaraan mengenai berlian untuk memancing ekspresi Emie dan Nikolai. Ketika aku berpura-pura mengambil topi, saat itulah aku beraksi! Dan— _ѐpatant_ , kau tentu melihat sendiri bagaimana reaksi mereka yang kebingungan. Lord Poyton ingin memberi pelajaran pada Emie dan Nikolai tanpa harus membiarkan mereka mencuri Wittelsbach terlebih dahulu. Lord Poyton tidak ingin mereka masuk penjara. Dia tidak ingin membuat istrinya sedih. Kau tentu mengerti perasaan sentimentil semacam itu. Dan begitulah drama pencurian ini berakhir."

Kapten Hastings mendekat, ikut memandang Brighton lewat jendela. "Apakah dengan begini mereka tidak akan berniat mencuri lagi?"

"Tentu, _mon cher_ , tentu! Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau dituduh mencuri Wittelsbach itu?"

"Aku sangat kesal dan tertekan."

Poirot menjentikkan jari. "Tertekan! Ya, jelas sekali. Kau yang tidak melakukan pencurian itu saja merasa tertekan, bagaimana dengan mereka yang memang memiliki niat mencuri berlian itu? Mereka akan dibayang-bayangi oleh rasa takut sehingga mereka takkan berani berniat mencuri apapun lagi!"

Kapten Hastings tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end)**

* * *

 **11:54pm – 9/14/2015**

 **a/n: semoga memuaskan :p**


End file.
